


Levelezés bájitaltanon

by marysidehouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco x Ginny, Dumbledore túléli a háborút., F/M, Piton túléli a háborút
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Hermione levelezik Piton óráján, és lebukik.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Passing Notes in Snape's Class](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/397629) by Bari Sax Player. 



> Sziasztok!  
> A történet egy fordítás, de tervezem, hogy írok hozzá egy epilógust, mivel nem érzem befejezettnek, hiába jelölte meg annak az írója.  
> Jó olvasást kívánok :)
> 
> A történet még nincs béta olvasva, így az esetleges hibákért elnézést kérek.  
> Ha tetszik a fordítás vagy kérdésed van, kérlek hagyj kommentet.

**Első Fejezet**

Hermione felpillantott, ahogy egy pergamen darab hozzáütődött a könyökéhez, majd landolt az asztalon. Elmosolyodott, széthajtogatta és elolvasta.

**Megint téged néz.**

Elpirult, Ginnyre pillantott majd Piton professzorra. Még ha felé is nézett korábban a férfi, ekkor már nem.

Gyorsan firkantott egy választ, majd visszahajította Ginnynek a pergament.

 **Nem is igaz**.

Hermione kevergette a bájitalát, és hozzáadott néhány alapanyagot. Lepillantott és a pergamen újra a padján landolt.

**Oh, de igen, vágyakozó tekintettel.**

Hermione óvatosan körülnézett, megírta a választ majd visszadobta Ginnynek az üzenetet.

**Bárcsak.**

Idegesen Piton felé pillantott, majd Ginnyre mielőtt újra az üstjére koncentrált volna.

Hamarosan a pergamen ismét a padján landolt.

 **LOL. El tudom képzelni, hogy mit kívánsz.** – Írta Ginny.

Hermione kicsit gonosznak érezte magát miközben gyorsan válaszolt.

**Oh csak Perselust meztelenül, illetve azt, hogy megdugjon hátulról, miközben az asztalára hajolok.**

Visszadobta az üzenetet Ginnynek, aki elpirult ahogy elolvasta. Kétségbeesett tempóban válaszolt, majd Hermione irányába hajította ívesen a cetlit.

Mindkét lány hangosan felsóhajtott, amikor egy nagy kéz felemelkedett, és elkapta az üzenetet a levegőben.

Hermione elvörösödött, ahogy Piton professzor végigvonult a padsorok között, majd visszaült az íróasztala mögé. Rémülten figyelte, ahogy a férfi lassan széthajtotta az üzenetet, majd elkezdte olvasni. Amikor végzett vele, az arca közömbös maradt. Összehajtotta az üzenetet, felállt és eltette a farzsebébe. Hermione a legrosszabbra számítva értetlenül nézett, amikor a férfi nem mondott vagy tett semmit.

Figyelte, ahogy rámorog az egyik griffendélesre, aki képtelen volt rendesen kevergetni a bájitalát, majd odalépett egy hugrabugoshoz, aki rossz sorrendben adta hozzá az alapanyagokat a főzetéhez. Hermione és Ginny rémülten pillantottak egymásra. Ez biztos olyan szabálysértés volt, amit szó nélkül hagyhat a férfi?

Ahogy teltek a percek, Hermione úgy próbált megint a bájitalára koncentrálni. Harminc perc eltelt, és Piton még mindig nem reagált. Hermione azon kapta magát, hogy végül sikerült újra elmerülnie a bájitalfőzésben.

Éppen ezért ugrott meg, amikor érezte, hogy egy meleg test hozzásimul a háthoz. Tágra nyílt tekintettel bámult maga elé, amikor egy nagy kéz a derekára siklott, és gyengéden megcirógatta őt a talárján keresztül.

– Maradjon itt óra után, Miss Granger – suttogta a fülébe a férfi, az ajka olyan közel volt a lány füléhez, hogy csiklandozta azt.

Ezután ismét elment, mielőtt a lánynak akár esélye nyílt volna bólintani. Odanézett Ginnyre, aki tátogva kérdezett: – Mi az?

Hermione vállat vont, és idegesen a bájitalmester felé pillantott.

Az óra vége hamar elérkezett Hermionénak. Idegesen ült a helyén, miközben figyelte ahogy a többi diák szinte kirepül a teremből. Amikor mindenki elment, Piton suhintott egyet a pálcájával, és a pince-terem ajtaja bezárult és a zár kattant.

Az asztala mögött állt, és intett Hermionénak, hogy a lány menjen oda. Lassan felállt, odament és megállt az asztal előtt, majd lehajtotta a fejét.

– Kérem emlékeztessen rá, hogy miért is tért vissza idén a Roxfortba, Miss Granger – kérdezte a férfi bársonyos baritonján.

– Hogy átismételjem a tananyagot és letegyem a Ravasz vizsgát, amit kihagytam hála annak, hogy a horcruxokat kerestem és Voldemorttal harcoltam – suttogta gyorsan. Felnézett a férfire, és meglepetten látta, hogy az kigombolja a külső talárját, majd lecsúsztatja a vállain.

– Ez így igaz – dünnyögte Piton, miközben a székre dobta a talárját. Benyúlt a farzsebébe, és előhúzta az összehajtogatott pergament. Kinyújtotta Hermione felé, és ezzel kényszerítette a lányt, hogy lépjen közelebb az asztalhoz és vegye ki a kezéből a cetlit.

– Megtenné, hogy felolvassa nekem ezt? – kérdezte selymes hangon. – És kérem, mindig mondja el azt is, hogy kiírta az adott sort, miközben olvas.

Hermione vett egy mélylevegőt, és lassan elkezdett olvasni, a hangja enyhén remegett.

– Ginny ezt írta: **Megint téged néz...** Én azt válaszoltam, hogy: **Nem is igaz.**

Hermione felpillantott amikor a férfi megzavarta; meglepődött mikor azt látta, hogy a férfi a fürge ujjaival kigombolta az apró gombokat a szalonkabátján.

– És mondja csak. Kicsoda ez a valaki, akit említettek?

– Ön, uram – nyögte Hermione, a hangja alig volt mondható suttogásnak, olyan halk volt.

– Én – ismételte el a férfi. – Kérem folytassa.

Hermione lehajtotta a fejét, és újra olvasni kezdett. Piton felemelte a kezét és kigombolta az aprócska gombokat a kabátujján.

– Ginny ezt válaszolta: **Oh, de igen, vágyakozó tekintettel.** Mire én azt írtam, hogy: **Bárcsak.**

Felnézett és észrevette, hogy a bájitalmester végzett az egyik mandzsettájával, és áttért a másikhoz.

– Ginny erre annyit írt, hogy **: LOL**

A férfi újra közbeszólt.

– LOL? – kérdezte, miközben megszabadult a szalonkabátjától, és a talárja után dobta a székre.

– Hangos nevetést jelent, uram – magyarázta Hermione, miközben egy apró lépést hátrált.

Piton professzor az asztala elé lépett. Egy ropogósra vasalt fehér inget viselt. Az asztalnak dőlt, és kinyújtotta hosszú lábait.

– Folytassa – súgta oda.

– **LOL. El tudom képzelni, hogy mit kívánsz.** – olvasta fel Hermione elvörösödve. – Én azt írtam erre, hogy : **Oh csak Perselust meztelenül, illetve azt, hogy megdugjon hátulról, miközben az asztalára hajolok.** – A hangja elgyengült szégyenében **.**

– Nem tudta már elolvasni Miss Weasley válaszát, igaz? – kérdezte a férfi. Biccentett a lánynak, ezzel jelezve, hogy folytassa az olvasást.

– Ginny azt válaszolta: **Te kis ribi. Miért nem kapod el?** – Hermione felkapta a fejét, amikor befejezte az olvasást.

– Áhh, érdekes tanács. Nem gondolja, Miss Granger? – mondta a férfi és az üzenetért nyúlt. Hermionénak így muszáj volt újra közelebb lépnie, hogy oda tudja adni a cetlit.

Miután letette az asztalra, visszanézett a lányra.

– Hány éves most? – kérdezte a férfi.

– Három hónap múlva 19 – válaszolta Hermione.

Piton felnyúlt, és elkezdte kigombolni a fehér ingét.

– Tizenkilenc – ismételte el. – Most már felnőtt, nem igaz?

– De igaz, uram. – Küzdött azért, hogy a hangja határozottabbnak és erősebbnek hangozzon.

Rémülten, de mégis lenyűgözve figyelte ahogy a férfi kihúzza az ingét onnan, ahová korábban bevolt tűrve a fekete nadrágjába. Befejezte a gombolást, de nem vette le az inget, csak hagyta, hogy szétnyitva lógjon körülötte. Hermione egy pillanatra rápillantott a halovány színű, izmos felsőtestére, ami enyhén fekete szőrrel volt borítva.

– Szóval, mondja csak, Miss Granger – a hangja rekedtes volt – ezek egy diáklány álmodozásai vagy egy nő vágyai?

Hermione tüdejében rekedt a levegő, ahogy a férfi villámgyorsan a keze után nyúlt és megfogta; a mellkasának ütközött ahogy Piton közelebb húzta, és átölelte a hátát. Érezte, hogy neki nyomódik a férfi szikár, izmos testének. Hermione képtelen volt megszólalni.

– Na gyerünk, Hermione. – Még közelebb húzta magához a lányt, és Hermione érezhette ahogy a férfi izgatott merevsége a hasának préselődik. – Tudom kell a választ. Azt most megmondom, hogy ha ez csak szimpla álmodozás, és nem valódi vágy – a pálcáját az ajtó felé irányította. A zár kattant, és az ajtó picit kinyílt.  – Az javaslom, most rögtön menjen el és azt, hogy mindezt nagyon, nagyon gyorsan tegye. – Elhúzta a kezét a lány derekától; elengedte, hogy elmehessen, ha akar.

Hermione átnézett a válla felett, a nyitott pince ajtóra. Visszafordult, és közvetlenül belenézett a férfi ébenfekete szemeibe.

– És ha ezek valódi vágyak? – kérdezte elfojtott hangon, és picit neki dörgölőzött a férfinek.

– Nos – kezdte Piton lassan, és egy apró, elégedett mosoly jelent meg az ajkain. – Akkor azt mondanám, hogy osztozom ezen vágyán, és felajánlanám utoljára, hogy ha akar még elmehet, mielőtt magamévá tenném.

Hermione továbbra is a férfi szemébe bámult. Kicsit kirázta a hideg a rémülettől és a vágytól, amit a férfi szavai lobbantottak fel benne. Lassan felemelte a kezét, hogy Piton mellkasára helyezze. Hezitált és nem volt biztos magában, így végül inkább a férfi vállain pihentette meg őket.

Piton elégedetten elmosolyodott, felnyúlt és gyengéden megfogta a lány kezét. A mellkasához húzta, jobban szétnyitott az ingét, és a lány tenyerét közvetlenül a meztelen bőrére helyezte. Közelhajolt hozzá, és a fülébe suttogott baljósan.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy észre fogja venni, hogy nem feltétlen okos dolog húzni az idegeimet.

A tekintetük még mindig egybeforrt, és ezt Hermione egy örökké válóságnak érezte. Megugrott, amikor a férfi hirtelen kiegyenesedett.

– Jól van akkor. – Suhintott egyet a pálcájával, mire az ajtó ismét bezárult egy kattanással.

Felemelte a lányt a karjaiba, majd határozottan az ajkaihoz nyomta a sajátját. Hermione felnyögött ahogy a férfi nyelve besiklott a szájába, és édesen hozzásimult az övéhez. Hevesen viszonozta a csókot, és a férfi vállaiba csimpaszkodott...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!  
> A történet még nincs béta olvasva, így az esetleges hibákért elnézést kérek.  
> Ha tetszik a fordítás vagy kérdésed van, kérlek hagyj kommentet.

**Második fejezet.**

Ahogy a férfi kezei végigsiklottak a testén, és a nyelve táncot járt az övével, Hermione sikoltott a fejében.

– Csókolózom PITONNAL! Csókolózom PITONNAL! Te jó ég, csókolózom PITONNAL! Oh te jó ég, de jó érzés.

Nem volt benne biztos, hogy hová tegye a kezeit, ezért Hermione a férfi vállaiba csimpaszkodott és vágyakozva csókolta vissza. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mennyi ideig álltak ott és csókolóztak szenvedélyesen, de olyan jó érzés volt, hogy a lány egész álló nap képes lett volna csókolni a férfit. Amikor végül Piton megtörte a csókot, mindketten kipirultak és lihegtek.

Miután nagy nehezen Piton visszanyerte a lélegzetét megtörte a csendet. Az asztalához nyúlt és felvette a cetlit.

– Nos, bármennyire is izgatóan hangzik az, „ **hogy megdugjon hátulról, miközben az asztalára hajolok** ” – a hangja mély volt és szexis. – Valójában én valamivel lágyabb dolgokról fantáziáltam így elsőre.

– Fantáziáltál róla, hogy szexelsz velem? – suttogta Hermione; láthatóan megdöbbentette ez a gondolat.

Piton rámosolygott a lányra, és szorosan átölelte a derekát. Kuncogott, aztán kiegyenesedett és felemelte a lányt. Hermionénak a tüdejében rekedt a levegő, amikor hirtelen körbefordultak vele.

Pislantott, és látta, hogy már nem a bájitaltanteremben voltak. Ehelyett egy halványan megvilágított szobában állt, szemben vele pedig egy gazdagon díszített, baldachinos ágy volt. Le volt takarva egy jó anyagú, fekete ágyterítővel. Piton mögé lépett, a kezei gyengéden a lány vállán megpihentek.

– Nem hoppanálhattunk – dünnyögte szinte csak magának a lány. – Az lehetetlen.

– Csak egy kis saját varázslat – súgta a fülébe a férfi.

– Szóval ez a te...? – mondta feszülten a lány.

– Hálószobám – fejezte be helyette a férfi.

– És az a te...?

– Ágyam.

Átnyúlt a vállain, és kicsatolta a lány egyen- talárját, majd félredobta. Kibújt a fehér ingjéből. Hermione érezte a pillangókat a gyomrában, amikor a férfi megragadta a blúza gallérját és lehúzta róla. Gyengéden megcsókolta a nyakát, kicsatolta a pamut melltartóját, és hagyta, hogy a földre hulljon. Még mindig a nyakát csókolgatta, amikor felkapta a lányt és az ágy közepére helyezte.

A kezébe vette a pálcáját, és suhintott a lány hasa felett miközben suttogott valamit. Középtájon melegség járta át és úgy sejtette, hogy Perselus kimondott rá egy fogamzásgátló bűbájt. Hermione csodálattal figyelte, ahogy a férfi kigombolta a nadrágját majd letolta az alsógatyájával karöltve. Félt, hogy feltűnő lesz az, hogy remeg, ezért leutánozta a mozdulatait, és ő is megszabadult a farmerjétől és a bugyijától, majd a növekvő ruhakupac tetejére dobta.

Hermione hagyta, hogy a tekintete végigpásztázza a férfi meztelen testét. Csodálatos volt. Sápadt és elég izmos, enyhén fekete szőr borította a mellkasát, a karjait és lábait. A szemei tágra nyíltak, ahogy a férfi lábai közé pillantott. A férfiassága mereven állt, nagynak és súlyosnak látszott. Hermione lágyan felnyögött, amikor a férfi lefeküdt mellé az ágyra, és a meztelen teste hozzásimult. Sóhajtott amikor Perselus kezei és ajkai felfedezőútra indultak a testén. Felnyögött, amikor gyengéden megharapta a nyakát.

– Uram – kezdte a lány remegő hanggal.

Piton felkönyökölt és rámosolygott.

– Hermione – kezdte lassan. – Habár furcsa mód erotikusnak találom azt, hogy uramnak szólítasz az ágyban, mégis azt hiszem a Perselus illendőbb lenne a kapcsolatunk ezen pontján, nem gondolod?

A lány bólintott.

– Perselus, azt hiszem, hogy el kell mondanom neked azt, hogy... én... – A hangja cserben hagyta. Újra megpróbálta. – Én még... – De ismét kudarcba fulladt.

– Mit próbálsz mondani nekem, Hermione – kérdezte Piton, és közben a lány hasát simogatta.

– Még szűz vagyok – szisszent fel.

Perselus keze megállt, mire Hermione erősen a hasára feküdt. Idegesen pillantott rá, de a férfi arca érzelemmentes volt. A némaságát csalódottságnak vagy talán undornak vette; így Hermione nagy nehezen felült.

– Most inkább elmegyek – suttogta.

Perselus gyengéden visszalökte, majd is suttogni kezdett:  – Nem kértelek arra, hogy elmenj. Csak ledöbbentem. Azt gondoltam, hogy te és Mr. Weasley már... – A hangja megállt.

Hermione megrázta a fejét.

– Ez az egyik oka annak, hogy szakítottunk. Ő akarta volna, de én nem.

– Ennek ellenére most itt vagy. Velem. – Zavarodottnak hangzott.

– Azt hiszem, hogy nem a szex-szel volt bajom, csak az nem tüzelt fel, hogy Ronnal csináljam – mondta Hermione keserűen. – Azt hiszem, szeretném, ha az első alkalmam különleges lenne. – Kipirult és melege lett. Szégyellt azt, hogy ez milyen gyermetegen hangzott.

– Különleges – suttogta Perselus.

Odahajolt és megcsókolta Hermione ajkait, a nyelve gyengéden cirógatta a lányét.Amikor szétváltak a férfi a rápillantott. Hermionét meglepte a gyengédség, amit Piton arcán látott.  

– Megtisztelsz vele – mondta mély hangján. – Igyekszem, hogy emlékezetes tapasztalt legyen.

A kezei közé vette a lány arcát, és lágyan odahúzta magához. Érzékien megcsókolta, és halkan felnyögött.

– Olyan gyönyörű vagy. Már olyan régóta szerettelek volna megérinteni.

Hermionének elállt a szava, amikor a férfi nagy keze gyengéden körbeölelte a mellét. A hüvelykujja végigsimított a megkeményedő mellbimbóján, ami kellemes bizsergést küldött át a lány egész testén. A keze lassan átsiklott a másik mellére és azt is megmasszírozta gyengéden.

Hermione odahajolt és megcsókolta a férfit, a nyelve behatolt a szájába, és együtt érzéki táncot jártak. Picit megnyomta Perselus vállát, ezzel sürgetve, hogy feküdjön teljesen a hátára. Rápillantott a férfire, majd elkezdte fel s alá simogatni a mellkasát az ujjbegyével. Perselust kirázta picit a hideg, amikor a lány megcsippentette a mellbimbóját.

Lassan a lány keze lejjebb vándorolt, és a hasa alján lévő szőrzettel játszott. Érzékien megsimogatta a férfi köldökét, és az érdeklődve figyelte ahogy Hermione gyakorlatilag felfedezte a felsőtestét.

A pénisze lüktetett és könyörgött azért, hogy megérintsék. Felnyögött, amikor végre a lány keze lassan végigsiklott a hasán. Hermione megállt, a keze nem mozdult, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem tudja, hogy mi legyen a következő lépése. Perselus ezt látva megragadta gyengéden a kezét, és átkulcsolta a lány ujjait sajgó férfiasságán.

– Érints meg – sziszegte a lány fülébe.

Hermonét lenyűgözte az, ahogy a kezében érezte a férfit. A bőre bársonyosan puha tapintású volt, de ezzel egyidejűleg kőkemény és hatalmas. Kísérletezően elkezdte fel s le mozgatni körülötte a kezét. Meglepte amikor a férfi felnyögött, szóval növelte a nyomást. Rácsúszott a keze a makkjára és végigcirógatta a legvégét apró hüvelykujjával; érezni akarta milyen és ezért futtatta végig rajta az ujját.

Felbátorodott, így még jobban lenyúlt Perselus lábai közé, majd gyengéden rámarkolt a golyóira, lágyan görgette őket az ujjai között.

Perselus lehunyta a szemét, megnyugtatta a lány érintése. Hangosan felnyögött, amikor érezte, hogy Hermione puha ajkai megcsókoljak a férfiassága legvégét.

Kinyitotta a szemét és lepillantott Hermionére. A lány édesen rámosolygott, majd megnyalta a pénisze hegyét.

– Oh Merlin – szisszent fel Piton, és a Hermione arcán elterülő gonosz mosolyt pásztázta. Felnyögött és eltűrte a lány haját, miközben nézte, ahogy az a szájába vezeti a hímtagját.

Kísérletezően végigfuttatta a nyelvét a bársonyos makkon. Felbátorították a hangok amiket a férfi kiadott; nagyon kéjesek voltak, és a tekintete is megváltozott, így folytatta a férfiassága kényeztetését, nyalogatta és szopta.

Perselus úgy érezte, hogy le kéne állítania a lányt, de az ajkai maga körül jobb érzésnek bizonyultak, mint bármi, amit tapasztalt az utóbbi időben; képtelen volt ellökni Hermionét magától. Felnyögött, eldőlt az ágyon és élvezte a kéjt, ami átjárta.

Hermione figyelte az arcát ahogy nyalogatta és végigfuttatta a nyelvét a férfiasságán. Lenyúlt és gyengéden megmarkolta ismét a heréit. Meglepte amikor Perselus szemei hirtelen kinyíltak.

– Állj, állj állj – nyögött fel, és lágyan ellökte a lány fejét. – Oh Merlin, kérlek hagyd abba.

Hermione elhúzta onnan az ajkait, és figyelte ahogy a férfi lihegve eldől az ágyon.

– Nem jó? – kérdezte a lány.

– Oh istenem – sóhajtotta a férfi, és a kezével megdörzsölte a homlokát. – Pont az ellenkezője. Túlságosan jó – nyögött fel. – Nagyon gyorsan közeledtünk a befejezéshez, és kétlem, hogy bármelyikünk fel lett volna arra készülve.

– Oh – mondta Hermione picit zavarodottan. Összeráncolta a homlokát és a férfire nézett, és akkor megértette.

– Oh – mosolyodott el gonoszan.


End file.
